


Berserk Moment

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Roxas, M/M, Number 1 household rule: don't let Isa panic stress, baby Xion, can I get uuuuhhhhh one berserk pls, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: When Isa gets bad news it's all downhill from there and Lea tries to stop the oncoming fight.





	Berserk Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Babies are 2 years old!
> 
> Domestic flavoured berserk mode.

To say the ‘work from home’ program has been a blessing is an understatement. When Isa first mentioned having to take time off for the babies, his boss had asked if he had applied.

“It’s going to be hard working with the babies, Lea and I really need to discuss it.” Isa said while sorting through paperwork with his boss.

“It would be. You’ve placed your application for the ‘work from home’ program?” Isa stopped adjusting the pile in front of him, looking at his boss. “I don’t see that there would be a problem for you to go through with it. Your partner tends to travel for his occupation, yes?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes, he does.” ‘Work from home’ program? “So, how often would I need to come in to the office during the program? I mean, how long could I do it?” he asked.

“As long as you needed, of course. Office visits would be very rare, only for important meetings or urgent work.” His boss didn’t seem too fussed at the idea of his best worker not being in the office. To be fair, Xemnas had proven to be a pretty good manager and placed a lot of trust in his staff. “I’ll see that your application is put through as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” Isa was a little stunned. His boss had completely solved a problem that had plagued him for weeks. He could feel the weight settled in his chest lift knowing he can just do his job at home now. It was perfect. Do that until the kids start school and then he can return to the office during school hours, and Lea won’t have to worry about time off work either.

* * *

“That can’t be right,” Isa muttered. “No, no, no, I was set until they started school. This cannot be right.”

It was routine to check work emails as they came in to get problems resolved quickly, but he paused when one particular email came through. That weight he’d first felt when adopting Roxas and Xion trying to figure out what to do about work had come back ten-fold. He could feel panic start to creep in, trying his best to think logically and not let it overcome him. Just send an email, find out what’s happening, it could be a mistake. Or he could just have to update the program with a new form. Yes, that had to be it. Unless they need more staff present in the office now. Maybe they’re terminating the program permanently. He can’t go back yet, the kids were still too young, they wouldn’t start school for a couple more years.

“Hey Isa, do you think we can…” Lea walked into the office, question trailing off when he looked up and saw Isa looking stressed. Hands scrunched in his hair, eyes watching the screen frantically. “Is everything okay?” He asked slowly.

“They’re stopping the program.”

“What program?”

“The ‘work from home’ program! The same program I am doing that lets me stay here and work while looking after the kids!” Isa lept out of his chair, almost sending it flying onto the floor. “I just got an email about wrapping up the program and my return to site!” He rubbed at his forehead, hoping to wipe away the stress and forming headache. Lea watched as he started to pace, moving away from the computer and the offending email.

“But you put down the year they start school didn’t you?”

“Yes!”

“So it’s probably just a mistake,” he hoped reassuring Isa would calm him. He’d seen his friend like this once and it ended up in a big fight and a lot of tears. “They’ve probably shut up shop now, so just give them a call in the morning and find out what’s going on, okay?” Lea reached out to Isa. “There’s no need to panic, Isa. We can work around this.”

“No need to panic?” Isa’s voice started to rise. “There is plenty to panic about, Lea! If I have to return to the office then who is going to care for the kids! There’s no local day care, and even if there was it would be constant!”

“They don’t need to go if I’m home though-”

“If! If you’re home! You have filming in a week that goes for a fortnight!” With the conversation getting heated, Isa’s gestures were getting more exaggerated and wild. “So you go do that, and I go to the office for the day, where do the kids go? Huh? Just leave them at daycare without slowly introducing them to the concept of being away from both of us? Leave them with Aqua and impede on her life?”

“Calm down, Isa.”

“Why? This is a real problem, Lea!” He could hear the panic rise higher in Isa’s voice. It was only a matter of moments until it hit him full force. They needed to avoid that, for his sake. Isa wasn’t always one to get very emotional, but whenever moments of stress and panic hit him it left him drained and upset. Lea was used to it, being the kind of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. But Isa wasn’t, and he hated seeing him so upset.

"I can take time off work," he said softly. "I can talk to them, and let them know I won't be available for a while."

"So you'll just stop working then. Just like that." Isa shook his head. "No. You're not doing that."

"I can do it, Isa-"

"NO!" Lea was stunned.

"Isa, please calm down."

"GOD Lea stop telling me to calm down!" He yelled. "This is a serious problem, and here you are trying to brush it off like it's nothing! You need to start realising that not everything is perfect, okay! I spend my time working and cleaning and cooking and looking after the kids while you work on silly projects and jump off buildings!" Isa sighed angrily, rubbing at his face with both hands. "This was a mistake, we rushed this way too fast!" And there it was. A repeat of that fight they had back in high school, caused by stress and panic brought on from studying and assignments. Lea knew not to let anything Isa said get to him, but it was an emotional reflex he couldn't quite control. At least they shared the feeling of the floor dropping from under their feet. Lea shifted toward Isa again, watching as he realised what he'd said.

"Isa," Lea placed a comforting hand on Isa's shoulder. He flinched, almost as it the touch burned him. He shrugged Lea's hand off.

"Don't." Isa walked out of the office and up the stairs, heading straight for their bedroom. He needed to step away, catch his breath and calm down. There was no reason for him to blow up at Lea like that. Sitting on the bed, he let the tears that had been lurking finally fall, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He heard the door creak, not looking up at the risk of seeing Lea's shattered expression again.

"Moon da?" Xion squeaked. Isa's head shot up, seeing the little girl reaching at the handle on the door. She moved over to Isa, doing her best to climb on the bed. "Loud talk." She heard him. He already felt bad for yelling at Lea, but now the crushing guilt was worse knowing the kids must have heard it. Granted they wouldn't have understood what was being said, they could tell it wasn't good.

"Yeah, loud talk." He wiped at his tears. Xion took one of his hands and put it on her head.

"No cry." Watching Roxas calm himself when he was upset by holding their dads' hair, Xion got it into her mind that it might be the same for them. Isa couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay, Starshine." He whispered, stroking her soft dark hair. "Moon dad just needs alone time, okay?"

"Lone time?"

"Yeah. Roxas downstairs?" Xion nodded. "Okay. Go to Sun dad. He needs hugs."

"Okie." Slowly sliding off the bed, she went on her way to the rest of the family. They had noticed the twins had a sixth sense when it came to emotions. They were quite bright and intuitive for their age. Isa hoped they never lost it as they grew.

After some time had passed, spent staring at the photo on their bedside from their wedding, he contemplated going downstairs to be with the rest of his family.

_ Bzz _

Isa had forgotten he'd put his phone in his pocket, pulling it out to read the message.

_ Lea: Company? _

_ Isa: Please  _ 🖐️

They'd developed a form of language between the two of them, specifically for communicating their current state to the other through emojis. In this case, Isa was, for lack of a better word, clingy. Being someone not so vocal or obvious with their emotions, he would often reach out to Lea whenever he needed to hold him or be held. For now, it was a bit of both. He heard Lea enter the room, coming to sit on the bed beside him and stroke his hair.

"Hey." Isa sat up and moved closer to him, almost burrowing into his side as Lea wrapped an arm around him. Warm. Comforting. Lea felt like home, safety. Someone he could rely on and trust. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean all that." When he realised what he'd said, he felt like he had betrayed himself. He practically accused Lea of being lazy, of not helping around the house or looking after the kids. And that wasn't fair, because he did! He was a wonderful cook, and an excellent father! Cleaning skills could use a little work, but he was good at fixing things. "You do take things seriously and you are very hands on in the family. And I most certainly do not regret getting married and adopting the twins. I shouldn't have gone berserk like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's rare that it happens, and getting stressed over something like that is to be expected." Isa felt Lea press gentle lips to his temple, soothing away the aches and stress like sugar dissolving in water. "Reminds me of the fight we had in high school." Isa groaned, hiding his face in Lea's shoulder at the thought of that memory.

"Don't remind me." He felt Lea shake as he laughed. It was a pleasant sound. Isa let out a deep sigh, wiping his face one last time. "I'll ring the office tomorrow. Find out what's happening."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Now come on. I believe you sent someone downstairs a while ago for hugs?"

* * *

Lea say in the kitchen, lazily eating toast as he gazed out the window. He watched as the light bounced off the decorations hanging there, the purple of the star Aqua gave them shining bright in the sun.

"Thank you." He watched as Isa walked in, phone in hand, sitting himself beside Lea with a big sigh.

"And the verdict is?"

"It was a mistake. The email was for someone else, but they accidentally sent it to me instead."

"Exactly what I thought. I know your boss has his moments, but he's not that bad." Lea couldn't help rubbing a soothing hand along Isa's back. "I could hear his voice through the phone all the way in here. What did he say?"

"Well," started Isa. "He asked if I was alright, assuming I panicked when reading the email." That made Lea laugh. "Shut up. I said I may have freaked out a little."

"A little? Isa, that's going in the hall of fame of berserk moments," Lea couldn't help but tease him a little. It was just something that happened sometimes and he accepted it. He accepted all of Isa when they said their vows. "I think today, you need to relax and just play with the kids. Okay? It's nice outside, maybe we can just sit out in the yard."

"That sounds nice, actually." Isa leaned into Lea, feeling his hands run through his hair and sighing softly. What did he do? To deserve, to earn such love? He was grateful. He thanked every minute, knowing even in his darkest times his closest friend will be there to support him.

**Author's Note:**

> Even good relationships have their moments.
> 
> Thanks to Kat for inspiring 'Moon Dad' with the drabble she sent me of Isa teaching the kids to associate him with the night sky 🌙


End file.
